The present invention relates to headphones, headsets and earmuffs. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a headphone/earmuffs having a headband extending between a pair of ear cups, wherein at least one of the ear cups is adjustable with respect to the headband by means of a piston-in-cylinder arrangement.
Headphones such as hi-fi stereo headphones have a pair of ear cups attached at respective ends of a headband that extends over the head of the wearer. Earmuffs for protecting the ears from outside noise are of similar overall structure. Headphones and earmuffs having repositionable ear cups are well known. In such headphones/earmuffs, at least one of the ear cups can slide up and down. Some headphones have a metallic strip functioning as a headband, wherein the metallic strip has an end portion that slides within a part associated with the ear cup. Some headphones/earmuffs have a click-positioning device to retain the position of the ear cups with respect to the headband.
The type of positioning systems described above usually have a cheap feel, are prone to positional overshooting and/or slippage during/after adjustment and leave room for general improvement.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate at least one of the above disadvantages and/or more generally to provide an improved headphone/earmuff.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved ear cup positioning device for a headphone or earmuff.
There is disclosed herein a headphone/earmuff comprising:
a headband,
an ear cup,
an ear cup positioning device attaching the ear cup to the headband, the ear cup positioning device comprising a cylinder attached to either the ear cup or the headband, and a piston received slidably within the cylinder and attached to the other of the headband or the ear cup.
Preferably the piston has an annular groove within which an O-ring is received, the O-ring bearing against an inner surface of the cylinder.
Preferably the ear cup positioning device is attached pivotally to the headband.
Preferably the cylinder is attached to the headband by a hinge.
Preferably the cylinder is received within a housing that is attached to the headband.
Preferably the piston includes a leg extending to the ear cup.
Preferably a speaker is located within the ear cup.
Preferably a wire extending from the speaker passes through the leg and into the cylinder and exits the housing via the hinge.
Preferably the headphone/earmuff includes two ear cups.
Preferably each ear cup includes a speaker.
Preferably the wire extends along the headband from one ear cup to the other.
Preferably the wire folds within the cylinder as the piston is moved therein.
Preferably there is an air chamber within the cylinder, the volume of which varies upon movement of the piston therein.